Solid Script
Solid Script is a Caster Magic and a form of Letter Magic. Information *'Type': Caster Magic, Letter Magic *'Users': Levy McGarden Description The user materializes solid words in their depicted form (i.e. writing "fire" would create fire) and then throws them at the opponent. In the Miss Fairy Tail contest, the only known user, Levy, has been shown to be able to turn the words into the actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. The words that she produces actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. For example, Gajeel was seen being able to consume the word 'iron' that Levy supplied him to replenish his energy. Solid Script can also be used to counter similar types of Magic, as Levy has seen to be able to disrupt Freed's runes and Yomazu's Orient Solid Script skill. Levy's analytical nature and aptitude for interpreting languages have allowed her to adapt her Magic to a variety of situations. The letters written with Solid Script are written in English. Spells Levy's Spells *'Solid Script: Fire': The user writes "Fire" in midair and the materialized word ignites, incinerating the target upon contact. **'Heat Spell': After using Solid Script: Fire, the user summons blue fire from the word. *'Solid Script: Guard': The user writes the word "Guard" in the air. The word then transforms into a barrier that protects the user from their opponent's attacks. *'Solid Script: Oil': The user writes the word "Oil" in the air, producing extensive amounts of sticky black oil out of the word. This spell can be used to immobilize an opponent as large as an ordinary room. *'Solid Script: Heal': The user writes the word "Heal" in the air in front of them, healing themselves in the process. *'Solid Script: Iron': The user writes the word "Iron" in the air, causing the word to materialize into iron. *'Solid Script: Hole': The user writes the word "Hole" on the ground, which acts as a pitfall, causing anyone who steps on it to fall down the hole. This spell also help drain any overflowing particles, in this variant however the O becomes the hole itself instead of the entire word. *'Solid Script: Stone': The user generates the word, "Stone" in midair and throws it towards the enemy. *'Solid Script: Air': By writing the word "air" midair, the user creates a bubble from which air manifests itself, allowing those deprived of it to breathe with ease. *'Solid Script: Markings': The user materializes a luminous path which allows them to determine their location if they are to get lost. The markings resemble a pattern of encircled V's followed by several periods. The markings remain and do not vanish if the user is to be knocked out unconscious. (Unnamed) *'Solid Script: Water': The user writes the word 'Water' in the air and sends an orb of light towards the enemy. The orb then turns into the word covered in water. *'Solid Script: Drill': The user holds out their hand and releases the word "Drill" . The word starts to spin towards the intended target, emanating drill-like sounds as it digs itself into rock tunnels. *'Solid Script: Bullet': The user waves their arm and releases a continuous outburst of energy pellets from the word "Bullet" to their target. *'Solid Script: Shine': The user spreads their arms and creates the word "Shine" in the air that generates a bright shining light around them. It is said to have holy properties. *'Solid Script: Sword': The user writes the word "Sword" in the air, using an appendage to hurl the word at their target in order to slice it. This spell has cutting properties strong enough to cut through solid rocks. *'Solid Script: Thunder': With two outstretched fingers, the user points upwards and shoots the word "Thunder" into the air. Bolts of lightning erupt from the user's fingers and rains down onto the user's multiple enemies. Category:Caster Magic